Pet
by Shichitenbattou
Summary: x Oneshot x First story x : The result of torture by the Spirit of the Ring has changed Ryou from who he once was.


**Pet  
**Written by: Shi-chan

* * *

Pre-story Note: This piece contains masochism. If you don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Ohor any of the characters.

* * *

One may say that the agonized are just exaggerating their issues, but who is to say that behind the fake smiles and empty stares there is not an epic of brutal proportions? In Domino High School, a handsome young recluse tries to hide his anguish under his gentle demeanor. Little did anyone but he know of the tragedies that happened behind the walls of his home. Everyone was shocked to hear of this poor boy's fate.. yet no one was taken off-guard. After all, he was a recluse, except with the certain few individuals. While the world believed him to be sensitive, innocent, and blameless, there always remained an air of suspicion around this soul. He seemed.. fake. As if his kindness was just a façade to a much deeper entity below the surface of his weak smiles.

But as the old saying goes, ignorance is bliss. The world would much rather think of Ryou Bakura as a masochistic schizo instead of a soul possessed by one from the pits of hell.

-

Within the confines of his room, a young man litthe final candle in his elaborate collection and took a step back towards the center of the floor. His brown eyes flickered in awe as he mentally commended the peaceful charm that the score of tiny flames beheld. Ryou felt comforted, to some mediocre extent, by the amber glow casted on the wall. Smiling in satisfaction, he pulled his long, white hair in a short ponytail and sat down at a small wooden desk beside his bed.

Resting on top of the desk was a board, about the size of those one would use to play Monopoly, covered in letters and numbers in their orders. In gothic calligraphy, the word "Ouija" was written towards the top as well as "yes" and "no" options on opposing sides of the board.

"I hope this works," he sighed under his breath, almost fearfully.

Taking a triangular piece in hand, he set it on the board and swallowed a lump in his throat. Ryou felt awkward at this time. Under his fingertips lay a device which could be beneficial or the weapon to his own demise. He had set the ritual in motion, now the outcome would be in fate's hands.

"H- Hello..," he greeted the board in a shaky voice, forcing an awkward smile.

"Spirit of the board, can you hear me," he asked reductantly, before thinking, _" I'll never get anywhere if he knows I'm scared.."_

Suddenly, the object under his fingers trembled and jolted across the board, sliding over the word "No".

Ryou's heart thrashed inside of his chest like an animal desperately trying to escape its prison and the breath was captured in his throat. He felt the burning of tears as they began gathering in his eyes, both in disappoint and fear. He knew he had made a grave error.

"Well..," he began anxiously, "Who are you?"

As the pointer zig-zagged across the board to answer the albino's question, Ryou verbally recited the letters as they appeared to him.

"I.. A... M.. Y.. O.. U..," he spelled absent-mindedly until the device slowed to a halt at the center of the board.

"I.. A..M.. I am.. I am you..," he thought aloud, coming to a startling conclusion once the Ouija board revealed the answer to him.

As he contemplated the answer, the reality of the situation avalanched upon his soul all at once. Screaming once in fright, he leapt from the chair and tumbled backwards, his eyes frantically searching the room for any traces of the phantom that plagued his every nightmare.

All he saw was his own shadow.

"He's back..," Ryou whimpered, his body quaking in terror as he subconsciously curled up into a ball.

As if another person was present in the room, the candles were suddenly extinguished in random order. One by one, the flames disappeared and the domain fell into complete darkness, leaving the boy with only the scent of smoke and his paranoia.

Time seemingly froze, the only sounds in the room being of the boy's whimpering and intense panting, maybe even the beating of his heart. His eyes scratched every surface of his domain, even for the slightest hints of his tormentor lurking about.

"Oh Hikariiii," a voice from out of nowhere spoke subsequently as Ryou's body straightened across the floor and stiffened, "You should have known better than to ask the board for help."

As if he were dreaming, Ryou's eyes witnessed an almost identical version of him appear from thin air right over him. The demon of the night, or as most called him, Yami Bakura, stood over the paniced boy with a sinister grin played upon his lips.

Young Ryou looked as if he were crucified upon the floor, his arms outstretched as his body was rigid and stiff. The darker verison enjoyed this sight very much. Snickering, the creature seemingly fell onto Ryou's body and faded right into his flesh, the golden pendent around his neck flickering with an unusual luster.

Heaving a sigh, Ryou sat up and wiped the back of his striped shirt sleeve across his forehead.

"It's over..," he said weakly, but with a small smile.

He stood up, about to continue what he had originally planned, when he heard the same voice chuckling inside of his head.

"Do you honestly believed that I would let you go unpunished, Pet," the voice asked harshly.

Ryou's soft eyes swelled with tears as he stared at the floor, his fists clinching as his whole body shook. Bracing himself for the worst, he closed his eyes then against his control, his arms crossed over his chest. As if he were having a seizure, his small frame experienced sudden convulsions and his fingers scaped the flesh of each arm frantically.

"STOP," Ryou screamed, tears streaming down his face as his body thrashed against the hard floor.

All motion stopped and he caught his breath, quivering in pain and emotional agony as the voice proposed, "Punish yourself."

Due to the twist of fate, a knife sat upon the table and its steel blade glimmered in the moonlight seeping in from the windows. Ryou eyed the weapon, both in sickening distaste and excitement. Hours of uncontrolled torture by the same blade even developed him into a masochistic glutton. The sensation of cold steel to flesh sent shivers down his spine and made his chest feel warm on the inside.

Licking his lips, Ryou reached for the table and groped at the knife in anticipated pleasure. In just seconds, he was tearing his skin apart while watching the crimson drip down his arm. He could feel sexual tension as the overall high of mutilation possessed his intentions.

"Yes Master..," he purred moments later, "I'm sorry for ever defying you.."

"Very well, my pet," the darker entity would say, smirking at the monster his slave had become..


End file.
